This invention relates to an opening device for detaching (opening) compressed fiber bales such as cotton bales, cellulose bales or the like, including rapidly rotating opening rollers provided with toothed opening disks or spikes which project through the spacings between the bars of a grate and penetrate into the bale surface as the opening rollers travel relative to the fiber bale surface.
In a known device as described in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published patent application) No. 3,334,069, two opening rollers are provided and the grate bars have an offset course transversely to the direction of travel of the opening device, and at least one opening disk is provided behind and in front of the offset. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that the force exerted by the offset (oblique) grate bar portions have a component directed to the bale surface which differs from the working direction.